Ryoma's First Kiss
by Lady Monozuki
Summary: One-Shot, Fuji x Echizen: Fuji Syuusuke decided it would be fun to kiss Echizen Ryoma. But he's still got lots more to work on.


Lady Monozuki: I write a ton of serious stuff. So here's a lighter one-shot on how Echizen and Ryoma really got together.

 _Ryoma's First Kiss_

If he knew how to describe the moment he was in, that would be the first thing Echizen Ryoma would do. He would then mentally explain to himself what had happened, what his options were, and then logically consider the next step.

Of course, Echizen wouldn't be able to follow a sound thought process because he was currently with Fuji Syuusuke. Alone. Well, sort of. There were people there, but it was just the two of them in his mind.

Anyone who knew Fuji knew that when he wanted something, he would go after it without hesitation. Without much consideration for anyone else's feelings. And, of course, without regard for how the object of his desires would react to being put on the spot.

So here was Echizen, subjected to Fuji's will. Unashamed. With an audience. And without a chance for him to consider much else that was going on except…

 _This kiss isn't going to end, is it?_

It didn't seem like it. Echizen had no idea what he was supposed to really do in this situation. He was highly aware his sempai was kissing him. On the lips. He knew theories, naturally. He could kiss back. So he did.

If the room wasn't already shocked at the brazen kiss that one Fuji had bestowed upon one Echizen, then the fact that the younger person was kissing back surely did. Or maybe caused them to suffer from multiple heart attacks. After all, they were young, right?

Not anymore. Their youthful innocence was now gone. Tortured before being murdered by the scene in front of them. They could look away, but also couldn't.

Echizen's response seemed to throw Fuji off-guard for a moment. But he recovered quickly. The returned kiss was met with more intensity.

 _Mada mada dane_.

He would not be outdone. A moment later and they broke apart. Echizen was unsure if he had even come close to out-doing Fuji. And the other, just as confused.

It was an intense kiss. Was there passion? Heat? Stubbornness? Sparks? Echizen didn't know, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. He remained focus on the person who had sparked all the confusion in the first place.

Fuji had his eyes open. Blue stared back at him tenderly, mouth hung slightly open, and an obvious look of how pleased he was.

Again, Echizen believed they were the only ones in the room. He was caught up on the gaze, which looked at him so differently from the rest. He could only feel, only _see_ Fuji in front of him.

A throat cleared from the on-lookers. The first to recover, Tezuka Kunimitsu. It snapped both Echizen and Fuji from their intense gaze upon each other.

"Fuji, Echizen, explain."

Echizen had no explanation for the captain. He looked down, suddenly ashamed of his actions.

"I thought it would be fun," Syuusuke explained.

This was the point where everyone else had recovered enough to chime in on the slow-moving conversation.

"Fun? How could you do that to Echizen?" Momoshiro asked, defensive of someone he considered a little brother.

A hiss was an agreement from Kaidoh.

"Ochibi is still a chibi! He's too young!"

"According to my calculations, there is an 83% chance Echizen enjoyed the kiss, but doesn't realize it yet."

Echizen had heard the data master's observation among the other objections. Had he enjoyed the kiss? He thought back to the moment Fuji's lips touched his. The moment he decided to kiss back. And the eternity that seemed to have taken place while they were kissing.

Yes, Echizen had enjoyed the kiss.

"Echizen, Fuji, ten laps for delaying practice."

They complied. Echizen spent the entirety of his punishment in a daze, thinking over the kiss. Then, a girlish thought.

 _That was my first kiss._

It sounded stupid, but he had held the belief that you shouldn't kiss anyone who you weren't seriously dating. Then he thought back to a comment from earlier.

" _I thought it would be fun_."

How could anyone decide to kiss someone just for fun? Echizen had finished his laps and took a small break. He didn't notice Fuji, the source of the confusion, had joined him.

"Still thinking about the kiss?" Syuusuke asked, bemused.

If Echizen had been the type to jump, he would have. But he cast a glance at Fuji and took a sip of water.

"You still have lots more to work on," he said in English, knowing full well the tensai could understand him perfectly.

"Oh?" Fuji looked thoughtful for a moment. "Guess we'll have to continue practicing kissing. Together."

"Guess so."

He tossed another glance at Fuji. He was looking forward to their next kiss.

~End~


End file.
